One More Step
by asaiasai
Summary: Ga tau deh aku suka ama dia apa nggak, siapa peduli!" . Gatau mau nulis summary apaan, ga tau mau nilis penpik Gaahina yang kaya apaan,, fanfic ini tercipta hanya semata-mata karena teror dari Sabaku0109! mau Gaahina, Naruhina ato malah Gaasaku? GANTUNG!


_Ayo tikam Sabaku0109 rame2!! *dijambak*, hoho maap2. Ini gara2 si sabaku gaje saia jadi bikin penpik GaaHina. Saya peringatkan! Saya ga jago bikin beginian! Jadi kalo ga suka, tinggalkan saja penpik ini.., karena.. 1. Author ga tau apa2 ttg Gaahina 2. Author sukar bikin romance. Jadi kalo critanya imajiner gapapa ya? namanya juga UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION .Wkwk, ini aku ngasal paraaahh jd kalo maxa.. yah biarin degh.. kritik aja daku.. daku memang ga becus! Gyak gyak.. tapi makasih deh buat sabaku yang udah minjemin CD Suju! Makasih yah! Haha sebage gantinya ini fanfic buat kau yang gajheee, wkwk! DBSK ama SJM-nya pinjem juga donnng! *dibakar*, Oke deh kebanyakan gaje.. mulai ajah_

_---_

_Aku tidak tahu dia, aku tidak mengetahui namanya_

_Yang kutahu hanya.. aku merasakan Ai padanya_

Gaara melipat kembali surat yang digenggamnya. Ia menaruhnya di atas meja, kemudian ia duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya sejenak. Diambilnya lagi surat tadi, dibacanya dengan teliti. Matanya melirik sebentar ke arah kalender yang menggantung di dinding. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil.

"Syukurlah aku bisa datang." Ujarnya kecil. Ternyata surat yang didapatnya itu adalah surat dari Naruto, sang Hokage masa kini. Surat itu berkaitan dengan rencana pernikahan Naruto dengan tunangannya, Hinata dari klan Hyuuga. Sebagai Negara tetangga yang memiliki hubungan baik, sudah sepantasnya Naruto mengundang Gaara, sang Kazekage.

Gaara mengambil jubahnya dari gantungan. Dikenakannya jubah yang menandakan posisinya itu. Diambilnya pena dan secarik kertas dari sakunya. Ditulisnya memo yang berisi :

'Aku pergi lebih cepat dari rencana yang sebenarnya, tolong kontrol keadaan selama aku tidak ada.'

Setelah memeriksa tulisannya sekali lagi, Gaara segera melesat pergi menuju Konoha.

---

Hinata membolak-balikkan kimono pernikahannya, wajahnya cerah ceria seperti bunga yang baru mekar. Tidak disangka, cita-citanya sejak kecil akan segera terkabul juga. Menjadi mempelai wanita dari laki-laki yang dicintainya. Beberapa hari lagi ia akan resmi menjadi Nyonya Uzumaki.

"Hinata, sudahlah.. berapa kali pun kau membolak-balikkan gaun itu, tidak aka nada yang berubah tahu." Ujar Sakura kesal. Sedari tadi dia ia harus menunggu Hinata mencoba gaun itu berkali-kali.

"Oh maaf Sakura! Aku tidak tahu kau bosan, habis bagiku rasanya menyenangkan sekali." Pipi Hinata bersemu merah, membuat alis Sakura naik turun.

"Ya ya.. Maaf saja deh, aku tidak tahu rasanya jadi calon pengantin." Sakura menggumam sebal. Sebal pada Hinata dan fakta bahwa dirinya masih _Available_.

"Bukan begitu maksudku!" Bantah Hinata.

"Sudah deh, aku lapar nih.. makan Ramen saja deh." Sakura berdiri dari kursinya dan menarik paksa Hinata keluar dari toko Kimono itu.

"Tapi ini belum dibayar!" Teriak Hinata.

"Siapa sih yang berani minta bayaran dari calon istri Hokage?". Sakura menatap wajah Hinata dalam-dalam, membuat Hinata berkeringat seram. Sakura sudah capek berat digondol kesana kesini olah Hinata, jadi sekarang waktunya Hinata yang digondol kemana-mana.. itulah makna yang tersirat dari tatapan matanya. Hinata mengangguk ringan. "Bagus!". Sakura membalikkan badannya, tapi ada benda besar empuk yang menghalangi wajahnya. "Siapa sih?!"

"Halo, lama tidak jumpa." Ujar Gaara datar. Rupanya dia sudah sampai, tapi bukankah jarak Suna-Konoha butuh waktu berhari-hari? Entah kendaraan super apa yang ditunggangi Gaara.

"Gaara?!" Sakura dan Hinata berteriak keras, biarpun sudah jadi Kazekage tapi mereka tetap memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. Padahal upacaranya masih tiga hari lagi, Buat apa Gaara capek-capek datang lebih cepat. "Sedang apa disini? Upacaranya kan masih lama!"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Naruto dulu. Sudah lama tidak ketemu." Ucapnya pelan, ia sama sekali tidak berekspresi. "Ngomong-ngomong, mempelai wanitanya yang mana?" Pertanyaan Gaara benar-benar membuat Sakura dan Hinata tidak dapat berkata-kata, bukankah sudah ditulis di undangan siapa mempelainya?

"Kau masa' tidak tahu.." Bisik Sakura kecil, tapi Gaara bisa mendengarnya.

"Jujur saja aku belum pernah lihat Hinata dari klan Hyuuga." Kepala Gaara berputar-putar mencari 'Hinata' yang belum pernah dilihatnya itu. Tiba-tiba pandangannya berhenti pada Hinata yang terheran-heran, bukan karena dia tahu siapa 'Hinata' yang dicarinya.. tapi karena Gaara memang memiliki rasa penasaran khusus pada perempuan berambut ungu itu.

"Baiklah, Gaara.. karena kau tidak tahu mempelainya, aku biarkan kau menghabiskan waktu sehari bersamanya. Gimana?" Tawar Sakura yang tiba-tiba dapat ide bagus, daripada ia harus terpaksa menemani Hinata seharian penuh.

"Eh?" Hinata berseru kaget. "Sakura-chan?"

"Nah.. selamat bersenang-senang!" Sakura menarik Hinata dan mendorongnya ke arah Gaara. Setelah itu, ia langsung lari melesat dari situ. Meninggalkan dua orang yang terheran-heran.

"Kau Hinata dari Klan Hyuuga?" Tanya Gaara mencoba memastikan sekali lagi. Ia memutar kembali waktu di kepalanya, mencoba mencari momen dimana ia pernah benar-benar penasaran dengan Hinata.

"Iya, itu aku. Salam kenal.." Hinata membungkuk kecil, suasana jadi sedikit canggung. Hal itu membuat Hinata berpikir keras untuk membuat Gaara yang cuek dan cool itu merasa nyaman saat di Konoha. "Ngg, kalau kau tidak keberatan. Mau temani aku mengurus undangan?" Tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Bukan masalah." Jawab Gaara singkat. Hinata tersenyum lega, ia langsung menuntun Gaara menuju toko undangan yang ia maksud. Toko itu kecil namun berwarna, di setiap dindingnya terpasang hiasan kupu-kupu pelangi. Lampion oranye dan biru menggantung disana-sini, herannya toko itu tak juga terlihat sempit. Benar-benar toko yang hebat, pikir Gaara.

"Nama pemesannya Hinata Hyuuga, apa sudah jadi?" Tanya Hinata pada sang penjaga toko yang berpakaian ala Harajuku masa kini.

"Oh, Nona Hyuuga! Tentu saja! Ini contoh jadinya." Penjaga toko itu menyodorkan undangan berwana lavender dengan pita biru indigo. Undangan itu berbentuk buku, jika dibuka akan terpampang peta dan detail pelaksanaannya. Gaara memandangi undangan itu dengan seksama.

"Itu desainku, bagus tidak?" Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat kekaguman Gaara yang agak berlebihan.

"Tidak jelek." Gaara sedikit gengsi mengakui bahwa ia menyukai undangan yang _Girly _itu. Padahal, dibalik penampilannya yang masiv, Gaara juga masih punya sisi lembut.

"Tapi kelihatannya kau menyukainya." Goda Hinata. Gaara hanya terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba menghinadari percakapan yang akan memojokkannya itu.

"Nona Hyuuga? Anda suka dengan hasilnya?" Tanya sang penjaga. Hinata mengangguk pasti.

"Ya, tolong dikirim ke alamat-alamat yang kutulis ya." Sepertinya tanpa undangan pun, semua penduduk Konoha 'wajib' datang ke upacara itu.

"Sekarang mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Gaara. Ia mulai mengerti kenapa Sakura melempar tanggung jawabnya, memang menyebalkan sekali menemani seseorang yang akan menikah padahal dirimu sendiri belum punya pasangan.

"Tenang saja, ini yang terakhir. Aku akan survey sebentar ke tempat dimana upacara akan diadakan." Hinata mengetahui kebosanan Gaara. Padahal tadi ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kebosanan Sakura.

"Terserah." Sepanjang perjalanan, Hinata terus saja mengoceh tiada berhentinya sampai membuat telinga Gaara sakit. Padahal tadinya, Gaara pikir Hinata adalah cewek paling waras dan berbeda dari cewek lainnya. Hinata sendiri kaget pada dirinya sendiri, dengan orang lain ia merasa canggung untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Tapi dengan Gaara, rasanya imajinasinya boleh berekspresi sesuka ria. Perasaan yang cukup aneh.

"Waahh.. mereka benar-benar pintar! Tempat ini jadi benar-benar keren!" Hinata berseru gembira melihat kuil Konoha yang sudah dihias secara Tradisional itu.

"Kali ini bukan kau yang mendesain kan?" Sindir Gaara, tapi Hinata tidak mendengarkannya. Cewek berambut ungu itu langsung melesat menuju tempat yang nantinya dinamakan 'Altar pernikahan'.

"Gaara, kemarilah! Tempat ini indah sekali!" Ajak Hinata dari jauh. Gaara menaiki tangga altar dengan setengah hati. Sesampainya di atas, ia percaya apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Sejauh mata memandang, suasana kota terlihat seperti festival besar-besaran. Hiasan-hiasan unik yang dipasang oleh warga memang kecil dan tidak seberapa, namun jika digabung dan dilihat dari atas.. benar-benar keren.

"Yah.. memang indah." Kali ini Gaara mengaku kalah.

"Impianku sejak dulu. Aku ingin menikah di tempat seperti ini!" Hinata berseru keras, entah kapan terakhir ia bisa sesenang ini. Tunggu.. bukankah saat-saat yang paling menyenangkan harusnya dijalani bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai? Bukan cowok cuek yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Kekanak-kanakkan sekali mimpimu." Ujar Gaara.

"Aku kan memimpikkannya saat masih anak-anak, wajar dong." Jawab Hinata. Ia merasa senang akhirnya bisa membungkam habis mulut Gaara yang tidak sopan itu.

"Jangan terlalu senang. Pernikahan itu tidak gampang." Gaara mencoba mencari celah lain. Ia mengkritik orang yang akan menikah, padahal dirinya sendiri masih bujangan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Kau harus terima konsekuensi suamimu adalah orang sibuk, bahwa kau adalah wanita yang paling dijunjung, kebebasan yang akan lenyap dan rumitnya tali percintaan yang terikat pernikahan." Ujar Gaara rumit, ia sengaja merumit-rumitkan ucapannya agar terlihat keren.

"Ya mungkin memang berat." Ucap Hinata sambil mendesah ringan. "Tapi aku pasti bisa melakukannya jika aku bersama dengan orang yang sangat aku cintai." Hinata tersenyum menatap Gaara yang masih tanpa ekspresi.

"_Ai _ya.." Gumam Gaara lembut. Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat tulisan berartikan 'Cinta' yang melekat di salah satu bagian tubuhnya itu, atau mungkin bagian hidupnya. Tiba-tiba saja rasa dejavu yang selama ini membuatnya bingung pun menunjukan jawabannya. Ia ingat kapan ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya… Ketika ujian Chuunin tepatnya.

Gaara tidak suka memperhatikkan orang lain saat itu, namun penampilan gadis berambut ungu dan bermata putih membuat matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengikuti gerak-gerik gadis itu. Gaara tidak tahu namanya, tidak tahu dari tim mana, siapa dia.. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia merasa aneh ketika memandangi cewek itu. Rasanya ada suatu ikatan samar-samar yang membuatnya merasa begitu akrab dengan cewek itu. Gaara tidak tahu kalau ikatan itu sendiri tertulis jelas di wajahnya.

"Gaara, mencintai itu menyenangkan." Ujar Hinata sambil memandangi Gaara. Ia memecahkan imajinasi Gaara. Laki-laki berambut merah itu terdiam sebentar.

"Aku tahu kok." Gaara membalas pandangan Hinata. Dulu dia memang buta, tapi sekarang ia sudah mengerti. Itu adalah saat dimana ia merasakan masa puber pertamanya, jatuh cinta pada seorang cewek. "Aku juga mencintai seseorang."

"Benarkah? Siapa orangnya?" Tanya Hinata penasaran. Tanpa banyak basa-basi Gaara menunjuk Hinata dengan telunjuk kirinya. Hinata tercengang kaget, tiba-tiba ia jadi salah tingkah. Gaara tersenyum licik dan menuruni tangga kuil sambil melambaikan tangan pada Hinata yang masih gugup.

"Sampai ketemu 3 hari lagi!"

---

"Sepertinya ada hal yang menarik.." Ujar Sakura. Ia mengintip sedikit ke arah Gaara yang duduk dengan aura cool-nya yang menyebar-nyebar. "Senyum melulu dari tadi."

"Nggak kok, aku Cuma geli saja." Balas Gaara.

"Geli?? Seorang Gaara?" Gumam Sakura. Gaara sebenarnya mendengar gumaman Sakura, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapinya dan fokus pada pengucapan janji sehidup semati yang sedang dikrarkan oleh Naruto di altar indah itu.

Pelemparan bunga pun dilakukan, Hinata melempar setinggi-tingginya buket bunga yang digenggamnya itu. Ajaibnya buket bunga itu mendarat persis di pangkuan Sakura. Cewek berambut pink itu gembira bukan main. Sakura langsung berlari kencang menuju Hinata dan memeluk gadis itu erat-erat. Gaara mengikuti jejak Sakura dan memberi selamat pada Naruto.

"Hehe, sekarang giliranmu cari istri! Sudah ada calon belum??" Tanya Naruto.

"Tuh!" Gaara menunjuk ke arah Hinata yang sedang dipeluk oleh Sakura. Naruto hanya menatap bingung, yang ditunjuk Gaara yang mana sih? Hinata apa Sakura??

Gaara tiba-tiba pamit dan meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa basa-basi, meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan di benak Naruto.

_Fin, Review ya!!!_

_Gantung? Aneh? Gaje? Maksa? Emang salah author wkwk! Ga tau ah mau ending apaan! Malah tadinya hinata mau dikutuk jadi pasir di otak author.. tapi ga jadi ah. Kasian.. iya saya tau ancur banget deh… maaaf banget saia jadi mengotori nama Gaahina. Nah ini dia nih kenapa jadi ada Gaasakunya gitu?! Bah! Saia lebih dukung Gaara sama Saku deh! Daripada membujang sampai lapuk! *dikubur Shukaku*_


End file.
